The Romance of April
by Aaron2775
Summary: AU. Setting in a small town somewhere in Wyoming, the story tells how the friendship of two best friends can't last forever and why accepting true and everlasting love is the key to their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**The Romance of April**

By: Aaron2775

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or its characters. This is for the Kirito and Asuna shippers.**

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first Sword Art Online fan fiction so please appreciate it. This story was originally not a fan fiction and was planned to be an original romance novel. But I canceled it due to a problem before I decided to make it a fan fiction with Kirito and Asuna as the main couple. The anime series is new to me and the lead characters are so cute together. May their love last forever in our hearts and imagination. **

**Anyway, here is my fan fiction of Kirito and Asuna. Hope you will enjoy reading it.**

**Pairing: Kirito/Asuna**

**Plot**: AU. Setting in a small town somewhere in Wyoming, the story tells how the friendship of two best friends can't last forever and why accepting true and everlasting love is the key to their destiny. 

**Chapter One**

**April, 1969 – Wyoming**

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon in a town which was surrounded by trees and mountain ranges. Somewhere on the grassy plain near the small town, two 12-year-old kids, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki, were happily playing their favorite game of chase.

"I'm going to get you, Asuna!" Kirito said in excitement.

Asuna replied, "Not a chance." She then started laughing in total joy.

Kirito then jumped onto her and the two gently fell onto the grass and started laughing happily.

"That was fun," Kirito agreed.

"Yes it was," Asuna commented right before the two laughed once more.

These two were the best of friends. They have treasured their friendship since the day they first met. Kirito remembered that he had no friends in all his life until the day he returned to elementary and met the new classmate, Asuna. They shared a conversation during recess and realized that they have so much in common. Eventually, they ended up becoming friends. For the first time in their lives, they found friendship and it brought brightness to their days.

They treasured their friendship to the fullest and they have been best friends for one year.

They sat up from the grass just before they heard the call of Asuna's mother.

"Asuna, it's time to go!" her mother yelled.

After they had heard her call, it brought sadness in their hearts because it was time; the day has arrived for Asuna and her family to move to another town because Asuna's parents bought a new home for them to live in. Sadly, this threatened their friendship and they don't have the strength to stop this from happening because the decision has been made. They had no choice but to accept the harsh reality. Asuna was definitely moving away.

They stood up from the ground and faced one another with a sad look in their eyes. They began to feel worried that they would never see each other again.

There was a moment of silence for the two until Asuna spoke, "I'm going to miss you, Kirito."

"And I am going to miss you too, Asuna," Kirito said with grief in his feelings.

He started to feel that his world was crumbling apart but then Asuna pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I really am, Kirito. But don't worry. Someday when we are now adults, I am sure we will meet again."

"Me too," Kirito embraced her back. They had a long hug, refusing to let go of each other until they realized that Asuna's parents were waiting for her.

They broke the hug and said their farewells.

"Bye, Kirito."

"Bye, Asuna."

Asuna then trailed off and headed for her parents car which was about to leave their home. Before she entered, she waved goodbye at her friend one last time and he waved her back before she got in and the car drove off to the road. Asuna and her family were now heading to their new home while Kirito walked back to his home; his feelings suddenly turned to sorrow.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, that is Chapter One for you. Chapter Two will be soon. By the way, do any of you like the first chapter? Is my grammar good? **

**Please, leave a review and I will see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers! I am back with another chapter of this story and I hope you will enjoy it. The story will soon become deeper and the romance will come soon. **

**Chapter Two**

**April 3, 1978**

It has been years since they got separated. Despite his separation from his best friend, Kirito lived a life of happiness and contentment. He was now 19-years-old and was currently working for someone's ranch for one month; he even made a friend there. His parents had passed away since one year ago but before their death they gave the family house to their son and even the blue pick-up truck. He was happy for them and he would never forget their kindness to him.

One day, after waking up and getting himself ready, he drove to the ranch for his last day of work. He was also happy for this day because he would receive his big salary after work.

Upon arriving, he met up his friend and co-worker, Ryoutarou "Klein" Tsuboi, who was busy cleaning the stables until he noticed his friend.

"Hey. Kirito, good morning," Klein happily greeted.

"Good morning," Kirito greeted.

Kirito went to his friend and started helping him with the clean up. "Let's just finish our work today then we can head to the local bar and celebrate because we receive our big bucks."

"Agree," Klein said in total excitement before he continued with his cleaning.

_**A While Later….**_

After they have finished their last day on the job and receiving their large salary, the two buds went to the local bar and had a good time drinking beer.

"Yes! Finally I have my large salary. I can go to the beaches or wherever I want to go! Can you believe it, Kirito?" Klein asked as he took another sip of his bottle.

"Yeah. Me too," Kirito agreed as he too drank a bottle of beer.

"After this, would you like to hang around my place? We could watch some football games if you like," Klein suggested as he put his bottle on the table

"No, thanks," Kirito said. He stood up from his seat and took out a couple of dollars. He placed them on the table.

"Are you leaving now?" Klein asked.

"Yeah. I have got some more important things to do in my home," Kirito replied.

"Oh….. I see. You just want to be with Jessica Sampson. Did something happen between the two of you recently?" he teased.

Kirito let out a smile before he shrugged and left the bar. "I'll see you some other time, Klein. Good night."

"Yeah. Bye," Klein said before he drank his beer again.

Upon entering his home, Kirito saw Jessica in the kitchen, making dinner. He entered and embraced her from behind, slightly startling her.

"Good evening," Kirito softly said to his girlfriend as she happily let out a smile on her face.

"Good evening, Kirito," she said. "How is your day at work?"

"Fine. The good news is that I got my large salary," Kirito happily said.

Jessica became surprised at what she heard. "Really? Oh. I'm so happy."

She gave Kirito a warm embrace, which made him feel happier. "I have made your favorite, my love."

"Great. Let's eat," Kirito said before he and Jessica went to the dining room to set up their dinner for tonight.

After they had eaten their dinner as they had a conversation, the two made their way upstairs and into the bedroom, which was use to belong to Kirito's parents. They both lay on the bed after they had turned off the lights and were glancing at one another with joyful smiles.

"I wonder what's next for me," Kirito wondered.

"I don't know but I believe it will be something great for you and me," Jessica happily said.

"Thank you, Jessica."

"Huh? For what?"

"Thank for being there for me."

"You're very welcome."

Afterwards, they fell asleep as the moon shined its beauty in the night sky.

**To Be Continued**

**I forgot to mention that I will be adding some original characters. Sorry. Don't worry, fans. I assure you all that the next chapter will not change the true romance of this story. Jessica may be Kirito's girlfriend but she won't be for long. **

**Keep up the reviews and free to post me some suggestions or reviews about my grammar. It will definitely help me a lot. Thanks. **


End file.
